Bloodstained Lust
by Zelosismylollipop
Summary: We vampires…try to fulfill our longings by drinking another vampire’s blood... Zero cannot resist Kaname's allure any longer. KanamexZero. Slash. Please comment
1. Chapter 1

_We vampires…try to fulfill our longings by drinking another vampire's blood…_

_Life is pointless..._

I want to be relieved of this pain.

I want to be relived of this throbbing hunger…this need in the back of my mind that echoes through my veins.

I want that release.

_I want…him._

"Do all purebloods not know when to quit?" Zero snarled, clutching his gun tightly with one hand, bracing himself against the wall with the other.

He was trapped, forced into a corner; at a seemingly undying standstill with _him._

"Your body is honest…you see blood and your eyes tell me you desire it." The other boy shrugged.

_Him, _the alpha of all vampires, a pureblood. Kaname Kuran's power filled the room to the brim with an icy breeze, surrounding Zero like a chocking cloud.

The tension of violence and something more was drowning. Neither boy yielded an inch.

"Drink from me, Kiryu-kun"

"…Don't joke." Zero scoffed.

"Why would it be a joke? Within my body flows the Kuran pure blood…which will surely lengthen your life."

"…The shadows of insanity will become distant," he whispered into Kiryu's ear. Zero stiffened against the wall. He could feel the pressure of the other boy's body, trapping him against the wall. Feelings of confusion and pure blood-thirsty hunger overwhelmed him, engulfing his senses. He dropped his gun; his reasoning vanished.

Fangs flashed, bodies clashed; in the blink of an eye, Zero fixed his lips against Kaname's neck. He moved his tongue along the pureblood's neck leisurely, licking the target region with care. His lips were so deliciously warm, his saliva so hot and wet against Kaname's cool skin. A small sound escaped Kaname's lips as he fastened his hands against Zero's neck and lower back. The pureblood's fingers danced along the brim of Zero's neck; moving gingerly along his spine.

Kaname sighed blissfully, "_He's enjoying it, that sick bastard_." Zero bit down, slow at first, then ravenously needy. He sucked furiously, as if he would bleed every orifice of Kaname's body dry. Blood flowed like a torrent from the pureblood's neck, gushing into Zero's ravenous jaws and trickling down his torso. The alluring scent of crimson liquid filled the room, awakening mixed emotions of primal hunger and physical lust. Zero could no longer control himself or his body, and firmly pressed his erection against Kaname's warm inner thigh.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, making _this_ feast so grossly sexual. But he felt such an impeccable desire to drink Kaname's blood, so much…thicker, richer, sweeter than Yuki's.

Zero frantically clawed at Kaname's shirt, which soon fell to the floor, and struggled to find a more compromising angle. He needed to stand on the tips of his feet, and in doing so he slid his length along Kaname's bare abdomen. Zero whimpered as he felt the rise and fall of the pureblood's breathing against his hardness. He needed more friction.

Gulping, sucking, gasping, it tasted and felt so magnificent…he wished this moment of unbridled ecstasy would last for eternity. "Enough Zero…" Kaname growled, pushing the aroused and unsatisfied boy off of him.

"I-It's not enough…" Zero panted wiping the excess blood from his face, and realized he was thinking aloud. He furiously blushed afterward, fixing his gaze anywhere but the face of the gorgeous pureblood.

"Then tell me what you want, Kiryu-kun." Zero backed away and Kaname pursued, gently gripping Zero's chin, forcing his blood-tinted eyes upon his own. His face was beautifully unreadable.

"…_You,_" Zero whispered huskily.

Their gazes melded, mirroring looks of hungry desperation. The spark was nearly palpable. Licentious instinct crashed its way into the forefront, shoving aside all reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Implosion.

Fangs and teeth simultaneously clashed in a frantic kiss. Tongues wrestled, cries of ravenous pleasure were muffled, saliva dripped, hot and plentiful. Kaname effortlessly ripped Kiryu's shirt from his body. Zero caressed the older boy's soft pale skin, and felt a sense of unbridled satisfaction as Kaname pressed himself hard and thick against Zero's thigh. The pureblood echoed his movements, moving his hand lower where the silver-haired boy hesitated to venture. Kaname slowly slid his hand along the waist of Kiryu's pants, gently moving downward. He thumbed along the base of his length, entangling his forefinger in Zero's silken hair.

Kaname broke first and grinned, flashing the tips of his fangs and licking the saliva from his chin. Zero regained his composure briefly, his breath dancing nervously against the pureblood's anxious lips. Kaname gently bit Zero's lower lip and pulled drawing a thin line of blood. Moaning softly, Zero's wits danced between pain and pleasure.

"Enough foreplay," Zero murmured, nearly breathless.

"My, my, aren't we an eager little vampire tonight," chuckled the pureblood, who promptly allowed both his hands to escape into Zero's pants. Kiryu gasped, unknowing how much longer he could hold out…

Zero grabbed a handful of Kaname's hair, bringing his ear close to his quivering lips "Just shut up and fuck me," he whispered greedily, grabbing at the older boy's waistband. Kaname sighed in unspoken agreement; soon both vampires were facing each other with bloodshot eager eyes, nude.

There was a brief period of fumbling as they positioned themselves on the bed. Words were obsolete; they were of a joint intent now, fixed on a purpose of bottled need.

Kaname took hold of the silver-haired boy's hips, laying his torso against Zero's back, beads of perspiration already beginning to form on his tense shoulder blades. Zero laid his hands firmly against the headboard of the bed; letting out an uneasy sigh…unsure how gentle the pureblood would be.

"Are you ready to play, my little vampire?" Kaname purred sadistically into the crook of Zero's sweating neck; his voice like a seductive caress. Zero groaned softly as Kaname pressed his head against the curve of his lower back. Kaname kneaded his fingers along the younger boy's back, touching him ever so lightly, carefully, sensually. Zero felt a yearning chill twist down his spine. Kaname eased himself into Kiryu, both boys gasping with heated satisfaction.

Zero's eyes fluttered closed, panting with every careful thrust; the scent of sweat and other bodily fluids was intoxicating. Kaname's movements were almost painfully slow; their legs became entangled, allowing the closest position possible. Gasping from the twisting pleasure and pain, Zero gripped the headboard tightly, Kaname's tempo quickened. Zero was lost in the rhythm of his hips, the feel of his strong hands guiding his waist, the feel of him so solid, so deep inside of him. He felt the channel of his own moisture, his own climax building to a peak.

Zero cried out as the pureblood made one final thrust, using his otherworldly strength to drive the silver-haired boy against the headboard. He rode the pleasure over and over, screaming, wordless, soundless, skinless boneless; there was nothing but warm eternally blinding pleasure. Zero could feel himself tearing, throbbing pleasure and pain entwined; Kaname spasmed inside of him.

Nails raked against the headboard. Zero felt his entire body convulse as he spilled his hot seed across the headboard and his stomach. Gasping from exhaustion, he slumped back into Kaname's arms. Zero clenched his teeth as Kaname roughly grabbed a handful of his hair and licked along the crook of his neck, heatedly stiffening his back pressing him against the wood of the headboard.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Zero stammered, his mind becoming clouded, he couldn't fight back, he felt powerless. Was this a pureblood's true power?

Kaname took Zero's wrists in his hands and forcefully tore him from the headboard, pinning him on the bed. He slid his torso down the surface of Zero's until he reached his waist. Kaname's fingers played along Zero's length, still covered in fluid. With a quick flick of his tongue, Kaname licked up the side of his groin and over his lower abdomen, savoring the hot sticky substance. Zero moaned and gripped the sheets above his head as the pureblood moved his tongue from one side to the other, rolling the warm liquid across his lips and fangs.

Kaname moved himself so his face met Zero's, hovering above the other vampire, licking his lips and eyeing his prey like a piece of meat. The pureblood's eyes glowed a pure crimson as he looked down into Zero's frantic eyes. He had lost all control; his beautiful, unreadable demure persona had completely vanished, a ferocious blood-thirsty beast had appeared.

"Don't toy with me…you had what you wanted, what we both wanted, now let me go," Zero growled under his breath. Kaname's lips curled back, revealing his elongated fangs. "It's rather cruel…to drink the sanctioned blood of a pureblood and not offer any of your own in return…"

Zero hissed in disapproval. "…You need to learn proper etiquette, Kiryu-kun. I will show you the true power of a pureblood vampire."

There was nothing. No feeling. No feeling of pain, everything went numb. Then it felt like a drape being pulled away. Zero felt himself drowning in the sea of Kaname's burning blood-shot eyes. He felt a slight twinge at his neck; he was bitten, his mind being rolled, cruelly manipulated by the older boy.

Zero was unaware of his body or surroundings, all he could sense was the presence of Kaname's power inside him. Kaname's power was like an arctic wind brushing against his mind and crawling in his skin. Zero's heart was thundering in his chest as he felt his blood, his life draining away. But he felt like he was receiving something in return, something that seemed almost equally important, a dizzying and undying bliss. His neck and the boy's fangs were entangled in the most intimate feeding: a pureblood and its victim.

There was a moment of total abandon…and then everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Clothed, fatigued, and yet completely satisfied, Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu sat on opposite sides of the bed, their backs facing one another.

"You came and received what you desired…don't you think it's about time to leave?" Kaname suggested pleasantly.

"Tch…I've just been thinking," Zero muttered with irritation.

"…About Yuki? I believe we both hold the same feelings for her," Kaname voiced in calm response.

Zero slammed his fist on the nearby table. "You always speak so goddamn highly of love! You say you love Yuki, that you want her to be her lover, so then are you going to use her for blood and fuck her senseless too?!"

Kaname gracefully stood up and walked towards the door, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Dammit, don't you dare turn your back on me!" Zero cried, clutching the side of the table, his knuckles shaking. Kaname turned his face slowly and only partially towards the seated vampire.

"This was not love, Kiryu, only lust, a primal, bloodstained lust." Kaname opened the door, and strode out, leaving Zero alone in his room.


End file.
